This device is an improvement on the coin sorting machine, Model CS1200 manufactured by the Abbott Coin Counter Company, Inc. of Greenwich, CT 06830. The principal problem which exists with the Abbott machine is that the pennies and the dimes are so similar in size that many of the dimes are removed by the pickoff fingers which are intended to remove only the pennies from the inclined transport rail. This has proved to be extremely troublesome for users of the Abbott machine and this invention is intended to greatly improve the selectity of the machine and substantially eliminate this problem. The problem is greatly increased by the fact that all dimes and all pennies are not precisely uniform in diameter so that oversize dimes are difficult to separate from undersized pennies. By providing a drop-through slot opening in the back of the inclined transport rail and making the size of the slot opening sufficiently large to permit even slightly oversized dimes to pass therethrough, the problem of losing dimes in the penny collector portion of the machine can be substantially eliminated. By providing a drop-through slot for removing the smallest coins and permitting the next smallest coin to travel the full length of the rail and be discharged from the lower end thereof and also providing intermediately disposed pickoff fingers for removing coins of larger sizes, a substantially increase in the efficiency of the sorting process can be achieved over the present Abbott machine.